Who Knows
by katzlol
Summary: For the From the Strokes of a Pen contest. Prompt 23 Bella jumps off the cliff with Jacob. What are her thoughts? What happens if Victoria is in the water? Warning: There is definite protection of bacon in this story. Adopted by Strawberri Leigh.


From The Strokes of a Pen Contest

Author: katzlol

Title: Who Knows?

Prompt: 23) Bella jumps off the cliff with Jacob. What are her thoughts? What happens if Victoria is in the water?

Place in Contest: Second! I'm so proud of myself. It was my first cotest.

Rating: T (for language)

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or New Moon or Eclipse or Breaking Dawn or The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner.

AN: Not my best work. Completed it in about three days so, yeah, it's pretty bad.

"Jake?" I called. I wondered if he was even here. The garage was full of car parts from his finished Rabbit. He was nowhere to be seen.

"He must be at Emily's." I said to myself. I walked outside, almost tripping over the steps. I had gone through a growth spurt and I was getting accustomed to my extra four inches. The strange thing was that the spurt happened in less than a week. It had me worried. No one else shared my worry.

I opened the door to my truck; probably one of the slowest trucks in the state, and got in. the engine was a comfort to me, knowing that Victoria was out there somewhere, searching for me.

As I made my way, slowly, to Emily's, there was a thud in the back of my truck. I slammed on the brakes and there was another thud. I panicky looked behind me and saw that it was only Jacob.

"You almost gave me a heart attack!" I yelled at him as he swung into the seat next to me.

"Sorry about that, but we need to get to the cliffs. Onward!" he shouted. I sighed, same old Jake.

I turned onto the road that led to the cliffs and we made slow progress to the jumping point.

"So, where were you? You said we were meeting at the garage." I asked him.

"Oh. We spotted Victoria, but she ran off." said Jake worriedly.

"Does that mean we shouldn't jump? She could still be in the area." I told him, afraid that she would find me in the water, helpless.

"Naw, you'll be fine. You've got me." He said encouragingly. Now who was I to argue with that? One wolf could so take on Victoria, when an entire pack failed to do so.

"Fine. But if I die, I get to haunt the shit out of you." I told him, keeping my eyes on the narrow, twisting road. Jake just laughed.

"I promise, nothing bad will happen to you." He told me reassuringly. I wanted to believe him, but it felt like I was heating up, like my body knew something I didn't.

"I wasn't kidding about the whole haunting thing. I will if I have too." I told him.

"Park over there." He told me, pointing to a spot next to the opening of a trail. I pulled my truck up and parked.

"Let's get walking!" said Jake cheerfully. It was as if Victoria didn't even exist! I trudged after him, wondering what we might find along the way. Jake had his small pack with him and was digging for something.

"Aha! Here are the snacks that Emily packed. And a note…Don't eat them all, Bella needs food too you know…and here I thought that this was all for me." He said. He handed me the pack. "Take what you want. I'll eat the rest." He said hungrily.

I took a look in the pack and there were muffins, strawberries, trail mix, granola bars, and grapes, all in their own little Tupperware. I took out an empty Tupperware and filled it with grapes, strawberries, and some trail mix.

"You can have the rest." I said, flashing my Tupperware of food. He picked up the pack and took out a muffin. He stuffed it into his mouth.

"Delicious." He said with a mouth full of muffin bits. I sighed.

"As soon as you went wolf, you lost what little manners you possessed." I said. He belched. Oh jeez.

"Manners?" he asked as if it were a foreign concept.

"Yes, manners. You know those things that parents tryto teach you. Politeness, not talking with food in your mouth, please and thank you, the basics." I told him.

"I think you're right. And Paul definitely was not born with those." He said jokingly.

"It's a miracle I haven't fallen yet." I muttered to myself.

"Yes. Yes it is." He said.

"Excuse me. I was talking to myself." I told him.

"Well then. I'm sorry I have better hearing than you." He said. I wonder how much longer it will take to get to the cliffs.

"So…I'm not gonna hit the water and go unconscious or anything like that am I?" I asked him.

"Not likely. But I'll be here if you do." He said reassuringly. After ten more minutes of walking, we finally reached the cliffs.

"This is it. It's now or never, I guess." I said nervously. I wanted to see Edward…but I had this connection to the wolves that I couldn't understand. Did I actually want to seehim? Or was I just kidding myself? Well, seeing him or not, we are gonna jump. I dragged Jacob here (and vice versa) and we are not gonna back out dammit!

"Here we go. You're gonna want to take off your shoes and socks." He instructed me. Well, that would be the smart decision. I took off my blue and red plaid shoes and then my plain white socks. I joined Jacob at the edge of the cliff. It was around 50-75 feet high.

"Are you ready?" he asked me.

"As ready as I'll ever be." I responded.

"Here, we'll jump together. Take my hand." He held out his hand and I took it. We stood at the edge of the cliff and I rocked back and forth on the edge of my toes.

"We should get a running start." He suggested. We backed up a few feet. We'll run on the count of three. One…Two…Three!" We started running and jumped as soon as we hit the edge. Adrenaline rushed through me. I screamed. I sucked in a breath right before we hit the freezing water. Jake pulled me to the surface. There was a red flash and Jake let me go. He was a wolf.

I sputtered. Victoria was in the water. I felt angry. How dare she? How dare she attack Jake? I started visibly vibrating with rage. Suddenly, my hands were paws. I was paddling in the water. I saw Jake being attacked by Victoria; she was trying to get her arms around him. I launched myself off the cliff and pounced on her. I sunk my teeth into her back and she screamed.

There was visible fear in her eyes. She started thrashing in my grasp, trying to reach behind her, to get a hold of me. I clamped my teeth down hard.

Jake: Bella! Don't let go of her!

Bella: Why the hell would I let go?

Jake: Just don't. I'll follow you to shore.

Sam: Jake? What's going on?

Jake: Bella's a wolf. But don't ask. She's got Victoria trapped in her mouth.

I was struggling to keep hold, but we were almost to shore. If I could just make it to shore, Victoria would finally be gone.

"Bella! I'll kill you! I'll kill you and I'll kill your precious Edward too!" she yelled. I clamped down tighter on her. She screamed out in pain.

Sam: She's a wolf? She's got Victoria? We'll be at the beach in a minute.

Jake: Bella! Hold on! Sam's coming!

Bella: I know. I can hear him to Jake. Goddamnmit! Why can't she stop moving?

Paul: Bella? You're a wolf! Holy fucking shit! That's amazing!

Jake: Shut up, Paul. She's caught Victoria. Get your ass down to the beach!

I made it to the beach and Victoria really started to struggle. She couldn't reach me with her hands in the position I held her in. Sam and Paul were on the beach in wolf form waiting for us. Jared was there in human form, starting a fire. I could see Jake's body come up behind me.

Sam: Just hold her. We'll do the rest.

Sam dashed forward and twisted and ripped one of her arms off and tossed it aside. Jake came up behind us and ripped a leg off. Victoria screamed and I tightened my hold on her. She started thrashing more.

"No! You flea bitten mutts can't do this! I have to kill her! I have to…" she screamed. Sam and Jake ripped her remaining arm and leg off. She couldn't move anything but her head. I dropped her, held her with my paws, and ripped off her head.

The boys were collecting parts of her and tossing them into the fire. I shivered as I realized what had happened.

Bella: Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED? I'm a wolf and I killed a vampire. HOW THE HELL IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE?

Sam: BELLA!

Bella: WHAT? CAN'T YOU SEE HOW IMPOSSIBLE THIS SHOULD BE?

Sam: Try to calm yourself. We're gonna bring you back to Emily's and get you back to normal. Paul, go to Emily's and tell her that Bella needs clothes. Then call her father, Charlie. He has some explaining to do.

Paul: Yes sir!

Sam: Follow me, Bella.

Bella: Yeah, yeah. This isn't natural. Mom is from California...unless she isn't really my Mom. Or is Dad not my real Dad? This is so fucking confusing!

I followed Sam's black form into the woods and we ran to Emily's. We were there in no time. Emily was outside, waiting for us.

Sam: Go around back. I'll instruct you from waaayyy over there.

Bella: Good plan.

I walked to Emily. She bent over and tied some clothes to my leg. I nodded to her.

"You'll be fine, Bella. I know you will." She told me. I walked around to the other side of the building, into the woods, and behind a tree. There was no one around.

Bella: Now, what the heck do I do?

Sam: First, you must calm down. Take a deep breath and think about things that make you happy.

I thought about Jake, the death of Victoria, the safety of my friends, and Charlie. I felt my bones painfully shifting and changing. I was suddenly, no longer a wolf, but a human again. And I wasn't wearing any clothing. I put on those clothes in record time and walked out from behind the tree and into the house. Everyone, and I mean everyone, was waiting for me.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Bells, I was hoping this day would never come." He said.

"Dad? Why is this happening?" I asked.

"I think we'd all, like to know this." said Sam.

"I honestly, don't know why, but here's what happened. When Renee was pregnant, she had a miscarriage, and was depressed for a while. Exactly a week after, we found you on our doorstep. There was a note, saying where you were from, and that your name was Callie. We changed your name and posed you as our own." He said.

There were several emotions going through my head. "Dad, did the note say what happened to my real parents?" I asked, tears springing from my eyes.

"No. I'm sorry. All it said was that you're descended from the Uley line." He told me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, tears silently streaking my face.

"Renee threatened me. She told me that if I ever told you, I'd never get to see you again." He told me. "I couldn't let that happen."

I didn't know what to do. I couldn't go home. I needed to be alone. As if on cue, people started to leave until only the wolf pack and Emily were left.

"Bella…you can stay here for a while, if you want." Emily offered. I just nodded. I sat down at the table; I couldn't find the strength to stand. Who are my parents?

I dried my tears. If I am going to figure this out, I'm going to have to be strong. But first I need some sleep.

"I call the couch." I muttered and flopped down onto it. I fell asleep instantaneously.

I woke to find myself covered in a blanket and there was one thing I was certain of…I smelled bacon. My stomach growled very loudly. I got out of my makeshift bed and walked over to the table.

"Good morning, Emily." I said.

"Good morning, Bella. How are you feeling?" she asked me.

"Hungry." I replied. I laughed at myself.

"Good. I've made a huge batch of bacon and eggs. You'd better get it before the others get here." She told me and laughed. She put two bowls of bacon and eggs on the table. I took a plate from the cupboard and heaped on the bacon and eggs.

I plowed into my bowl of deliciousness. Just then, Paul,Embry, Seth, Quil, Jared, Jacob, and Leah entered the threshold.

"Hey, look who's up. You went out like a light yesterday, Bella." said Jared, grabbing a fistful of bacon off of my plate.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. MY. BACON. Get your own." I said dangerously. I was hungry and he was NOT gonna steal my bacon.

"Why?" he asked threateningly. Oh, he is going to get it and get it good. I punched him in the nose, feeling it break on impact

"And that is why you do not steal a woman's food." said Emily jokingly.

"Point…taken." said Jared, holding his nose, which was bleeding all over Emily's nice, clean kitchen floor. I smiled and went back to my food as if nothing had happened.

"Way to go, Bells." said Jake. Jared was holding his nose in a way so that it would not heal crooked.

I looked around the room…these were my pack-mates. I passed over each of them and stopped when my eyes met Seth's. All I saw was him, like nothing else mattered except for him. It seemed he was going through the same feelings.

Emily noticed the way we were looking at each other first. "Sam, look." she said, motioning to me and Seth.

He looked at us and smiled. "Looks like someone's imprinted." He said curtly. Jake looked from me to Seth and back again. He looked…broken and angry. He started shaking violently. Seth saw what was happening and ran around the table and pushed Jake out the door. There was a ripping of clothing and the sounds of a fight. I ran out the door and saw flashes of Jake's Russet fur and Seth's sandy fur clashing against each other. I didn't waste a second and changed into a wolf. I ran into the fray and tried to get Jake off of Seth.

Jake: How dare you take her from me!

Bella: Jake! Stop! Please!

Seth: It's not my fault!

Jake was trying to pin Seth, but he was too fast for Jake. Sam ran out the door and changed into a wolf.

Sam: Jake! Seth! Stop this at once!

They immediately stopped fighting with strain in their eyes. Tears threatened to spill over my eyes.

Bella: Jacob Black. How could you?

I ran off with pain in my heart.

Seth: Bella! Come back!

Seth was running after me. I slowed my pace. I couldn't hear Jake or Sam so I figured they were human again. I didn't have clothes with me, therefore I couldn't change back. I stopped walking all together and Seth was immediately at my side.

Bella: I can't believe he would do that.

Seth: I can. You were all he ever thought about.

Bella: I feel so bad, but I don't...it's confusing.

Seth: I know. He was my idol back then. Not anymore though.

We stared into each other's eyes for a while.

Seth: I love you, Bella. I won't let him hurt you.

Bella: I love you too. But I don't think it's me you need to be worried about. He seemed more pissed at you than at me.

Seth: Point taken. Oh, and Emily gave me some clothes for me and you.

Bella: What would we do without her?

Seth: Wither away and die?

Bella: Ha-ha, most likely.

Seth: I'm going to go change. I'll be back with your clothes.

Bella: Sounds like a plan.

Seth disappeared into the woods. Three minutes later, he reappeared with a small bundle of clothes with him.

"Here you go. I'll see you in a few." He told me and tied the bundle to my right foreleg. I walked into the woods, so he wouldn't be able to see me change. I thought of things that made me happy: Seth and Victoria's death. I felt myself change into a human and I quickly put on the clothes that Seth had given me.

I walked back to Seth and he hugged me. "Let's get going." He said.

"I wonder how Jake is holding up." I said. I was genuinely worried about him. He nearly blew a vein.

"I think he'll be fine." said Seth reassuringly.

"I don't think so. He wanted me and him to be a thing. You know. I feel like what happened to your sister is now happening to Jake." I told him.

"He'll get over it." said Seth.

"I hope your right." I told him. I really hoped that he was. We reached the house to find that Leah was sitting down with Jake and talking with him. I hoped that she was helping him. I wanted to go talk with him, but I knew that I would just be making things worse for everyone.

We walked into the house, without stopping to talk to Jake. And, being Bella, I tripped over air. How the heck do you trip over air? Well, I didn't fall completely. Seth caught my arm before I could face plant Bella style.

"Thanks." I told him.

"No problem." He replied. Emily was carrying a load of laundry to the basement.

"Hey, Emily! Do you need any help?" I called to her. Since I'm staying here, I might as well help out a bit.

"Yeah, can you get the other basket of laundry? It's in the living room." She asked.

"Got it!" I walked into the living room and found a basket overflowing with boys clothing. I picked it up by the handles and it was a little heavier than I anticipated a basket of clothes to be, but I brought it into the basement without falling.

"It's a wonder they haven't ripped these clothes up yet." Emily muttered.

"Yeah. Oh no. I'm going to have to stock up on bras. This is going to be a nightmare. I'll be in there every couple weeks!" I realized, horrified at the thought.

"Don't worry. We'll take care of you." said Emily. We were separating the whites from the darks so that the whites wouldn't become dingy.

"Thanks, Emily. It means a lot to me." I told her. "How's Jake doing?" I asked.

"He's…better. He doesn't seem as angry as he was before, but he is still upset. He used to talk about you all the time. I wish there was something I could do for him." said Emily.

"I wish I could do something to help too, Emily." I told her.

"Emergency! Red Alert! Vampires in the Area!" yelled Paul. I ran up the stairs and out the door. I jumped over the steps and changed into a wolf before I hit the ground.

Bella: What's going on?

Sam: There is a small group of vampires in the area. And no, they aren't the Cullens. They're newborns by the looks of it.

Paul: Then let's go get them!

Leah: But we've never tackled newborns before.

Embry: Well, there's always a first time for everything.

Sam: We have to try. Just remember that we're doing this to keep our people safe.

Seth: Where's Jake?

Jared: I thought he was with Leah.

Leah: He told me that he was going to go talk to Sam...

Sam: I'll deal with him later.

We set off in V formation with Sam in front and me and Seth in the back. we ran, and it was the most amazing feeling, if we weren't about to be facing a group of newborns. I quickly realized that the newborns were in the meadow. The smell was awful, too sickly sweet. Bleh. But there was something else, something familiar...

Paul: What the hell is Jake doing with the leeches?

There he was, as a human, with them. He smiled at me and me and Seth growled in response. One of the vampires came forward, holding his hands up in surrender, but he was smiling. He had short, blond hair, and he was muscular. He was also tall.

"Hello, wolf pack. I am Riley. All we want is Isabella Swan." he said. I growled at the mention of my name. "We just want her, I must finish what Victoria has started. I must avenge her death." Seth and I were having trouble controlling ourselves. But there was something about two of the vampires, a boy and a girl, that had me intrigued. The boy also had blond hair, but he was slightly taller and had broader shoulders. The girl has long, dark brown hair, and is fairly short. Both the boy and the girl have golden eyes.

Bella: Sam, look at those two vampires, the ones separated from the rest. They have golden eyes, like the Cullens.

Sam: We don't spare those who threaten our families.

Bella: But they don't look like warriors, like the rest. They look like prisoners.

Leah: She's right, Sam.

Sam: Fine. We'll spare them if they don't attack us.

Paul: Can we kick some vampire ass now?

Sam: Yes, we can. Let's do this.

We sprang forward and attacked. As I predicted, the gold eyed boy ushered the girl away from the fight and they climbed a tree. I went straight for Riley while Sam went for Jake who had turned into a wolf. Everyone else was tearing at the newborns.

I lunged at Riley, but he moved out of the way.

"You must be Bella." said Riley. He tried to get his arms around me but I twisted out of the way. In doing so, I allowed him to grab my front paw (the right one) and he twisted it in such a position that I could feel the pain coursing throughout my body. I felt the bone creaking and cracking.

Seth came up behind me and bit Riley's head off, releasing my paw from his grasp. I went on to rip him to pieces. I turned and saw dead vampires everywhere. All of the wolves were trying to restrain Jake.

Sam: Bella! We need you to kill him. He's a danger to all around him!

Jake: Bella, think about what you're doing! Who helped you when Edward left? Who built those motorcycles? Who saved you from Laurent? Me.

Bella: Who made the cavity deeper? Who tried to kill Seth? Who turned against us all? You did. I just want you to know why I do this before you die. Think on that.

I clamped onto his neck and didn't let go until the body stopped moving. I stepped away as the rest of the pack went away from Jake.

Sam: Paul, Embry, Quil, I need you to help me take his body back. Billy will be devastated.

Paul, Embry, and Quil: Yes sir...

They sadly took Jake's body away.

The rest of us went into the woods and I went to a hollow tree that Seth had pointed out to me. It had clothes in it. They were boys clothes but they would work. I changed into my human form and changed into the clothes. There, sadly, was no bra and I had to put on boxers. Ew.

I walked back into the clearing to clean up, but I found the golden eyed boy and girl already had a fire started and were already cleaning up. The boy noticed me first and got into a defensive crouch in front of the girl. i put my hands up in surrender.

"I'm just here to talk." I said. "My name is Bella Swan." He stood up at my name.

"I'm Fred and this is Bree. We had tried to escape before Riley dragged us here, but he caught us." said Fred.

"You have golden eyes. So, you drink animal blood, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?" asked Bree.

"When I was just human, I dated a vampire that only drank human blood. Then he dumped me and he and his family left." I told them.

Just then, Seth came through the woods in human form and came over to me. He kissed me lightly on the lips and turned to Bree and Fred.

"Hi. I'm Seth. Who are you?" asked Seth.

"I'm Fred and this is Bree." said Fred.

"Do either of you have any powers?" I asked them.

"I do." said Fred. "I have the power to repel people, and to make people forget about me...for a period of time."

"That's cool." said someone who came out from the woods. It was Sam.

"Hi Sam." I said.

"Who are you?" asked Bree.

"I'm Sam. The Alpha of the wolf pack." he said. They still looked confused. "The wolf with the black fur." he clarified.

"Ahh. We were thinking about maybe staying in the area. Of course, only if you allowed us." said Fred.

"Bella. What do you think?" asked Sam. "You're the one who has been talking to them."

"I think that they would be fine if they stayed." I said. "Sam, do you have any way to contact the Cullens?" I asked.

"Yeah. They left an emergency contact number." said Sam.

"Where is it? And I'm going to need a phone." I told him.

"Here. It's in my phone." Sam handed me his phone.

I went theough his contacts until I found Carlisle's number. I called the number and waited.

"Hello?" asked a voice at the other end.

"Carlisle? Is that you?" I asked.

"Yes. Who is this?" he asked.

"It's Bella." I said.

"Bella! How've you been? Is everything okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine...I guess. I just want you to know that Victoria is dead." I told him.

"Victoria's dead? What happened?" he asked.

"Well, I went cliff diving with Jake, but when we hit the water, Victoria was there and I got really mad and turned into a werewolf. It turns out that Charlie isn't my real dad and Renee isn't my real mom. Someone left me on their doorstep. Anyway, I crushed her in my mouth, swam to shore and we destroyed her." I told him.

"You're...a wolf? Charlie isn't your real father? That's peculiar. Why didn't you change while you spent almost every day with us?" asked Carlisle.

"I'm not sure. But that isn't the strangest part. Seth Clearwater and I imprinted on each other and Jake went crazy. He joined a bunch of newborns that were hell-bent on killing me so we had to kill him. Anyway, I wanted to know if these two newborns that are like you could stay at your house. We're willing to let them stay here but they need a place to live." I told him.

"Of...course. That would be fine." said Carlisle. "So, you imprinted?" he asked.

"Yeah, he's my soul mate." I told him. "Oh, and make sure you tell Edward that he's a bastard and I never want to see him again for as long as I live. I know it seems a little harsh, but he broke me. I was a zombie for months. I just want to make sure he knows."

"I'll send him the message. Goodbye, Bella. You know how to reach us if we're ever needed." said Carlisle.

"Oh, and one more thing before you go." I said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Can you tell Alice, Jasper, Esme, and Emmett that I miss them. Maybe you guys could come down and visit sometime." I told him.

"Sure. We'd love to come visit. Goodbye, Bella." he said.

"Goodbye, Carlisle." I told him and hung up the phone.

"Ok, you two can stay in this house that belongs to the other group of vampires. They won't be back for a long time." I told them.

"Thanks, Bella. This means a lot to us." said Bree, who looked at Fred lovingly.

"I'll show you guys where it is." I told them.

"And I'll come with you." said Seth. We led them through the forest to the Cullen household.

"The only thing is that you can't touch Alice's room. I'll show you which one it is. She'd murder you if you did." I told them.

"Well, we wouldn't want that to happen. We'd go to hell for sure." said Fred jokingly.

"Eh. We're all going to hell." said Seth.

"Ain't that the truth." I said.

We reached the Cullen place. It was the same as the last time I saw it, only there was less broken glass.

"I'll show you around. This, is the front door. It was used by...not many people." I said, getting a few laughs from the other three. "This is the kitchen, it is obviously, just for show, unless the wolves come visit, then it'll be the only room of activity." A few more laughs.

"And these are the stairs. I always tripped up and down these. This is Alice's bedroom. Stay away from there. I think you can have Carlisle's bedroom. The one all the way down. I don't think it would be smart to go into the other ones." I told them.

"I have to get out. It smells awful in here, no offence." said Seth as he ran away from the stench of vampire.

"None taken!" yelled Fred.

"Well, I guess I have to go too. I'll visit you once in a while to see how you're doing. Bye." I told them.

"Bye, Bella." Fred and Bree said at the same time.

I went out the front door and found Seth faaaarrr away from the smelly house.

"I don't know how you can live with that smell. It's disgusting." said Seth.

"I just ignore it. I lived with it for a while." I told him.

We walked back to Emily's to find that everyone was staring at my cell phone as if it was a vampire.

"Bella. Your phone keeps vibrating. You're getting five texts per second." said Paul.

I picked up the phone and saw that they were all from Alice and Emmett.

Alice's texts:

Hey Bella! I've missed you so much.

We wouldn't have left if Edward hadn't made us.

Of course we'll visit you!

And they went on just like that.

Emmett's texts:

Hey Bells.

You sent Edward through a loop with that message!

I can't believe you're a wolf!

Someone's got a boyfriend.

I'll visit you next week if you want!

The next message I found was from Edward.

Bella. I'm going to the Volturi. I'm going to kill myself. Goodbye. I still love you.

"Wow." I said. He killed himself. Serves him right for putting me through all that shit!

"What happened?" asked Sam.

"Edward is going to kill himself." I stated.

"How?" asked Embry. "Isn't he a vamp?"

"He's going to the Volturi." I said. I got a ton of blank expressions from that.

"They are the like the vampire dictators. They kill vampires that try to reveal themselves, and they make all the vampire laws." I told them.

"Wow." said Sam.

"Yeah, wow." said Quil.

"Well, I honestly don't care what he does. As long as I never see him again." I said. I got some weird expressions from people. "What? He almost caused me to go suicidal!"

The End

I will _**not**_ be continuing this. If anyone wants to, then they can contact me to adopt it.

Katzlol out!


End file.
